A mobile device, for example, may be an electronic communication device that allows a user to enjoy multimedia services such as storing various pieces of information, gaming, watching videos, as well as communication functions such as voice calls or transmission of messages while being carried. Furthermore, for example, portable mobile devices include a mobile communication phone, a palm-sized Personal Computer (PC), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a hand-held PC, a smartphone, a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) terminal, a laptop computer, a netbook, and a tablet PC.
Recently, financial business information, such as a payment of a small sum of currency, game/multimedia services, and communication functions such as voice calls, have been utilized by mobile devices. Initially, although mobile devices only provided voice calls or simple message services, the functions of the services have been expanded to security functions that secure financial business transactions, multimedia functions by which games/videos can be enjoyed, and simple official business functions including the transmission and reception of mail, as well as communication functions. While these functions have increased, the mobile devices have become smaller and slimmer due to the development of electronic/communication technologies.
For example, a touchscreen, a receiver, and a plurality of sensors are disposed on a front surface of such mobile devices, where these sensors include an ambient light sensor, a proximity sensor, and an image sensor for a camera function.
However, according to the related art, one sensor is generally mounted in one module to be modulated such that modules are mounted on a substrate in order to implement their functions, and the modulated sensors are mounted to suitable sites of the mobile device. For example, a plurality of sensors are arranged in an area of an upper end of a front surface of a mobile device according to the related art. A plurality of sensors are arranged in parallel on opposite sides of a speaker/receiver of the mobile device according to the related art.
In addition, because the mobile device is capable of high performance, a larger number of sensors should be included.
As a result, several sensor modules are necessary to implement various functions, but there is a limit in mounting spaces of the mobile device, and it is spatially inconvenient to interconnect the sensors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.